Zack
:For the currency of the same name, see Zack Dollars. Zack (Katakana: ザック, Rōmaji: Zakku) is a DJ from the ''Dead or Alive'' series, who first appeared in the original Dead or Alive. A self-taught Muay Thai boxer, Zack only enters the Dead or Alive Tournaments for money and fame. While achieving a place in the top three in the previous three tournaments, either due to other contestants withdrawing or through his own efforts, Zack is the "winner" of the fourth tournament, as Helena Douglas gave up her title of winner to him. He plays a huge role in the Dead or Alive Xtreme spin-off series, as he is the owner and creator of Zack Island, where the games take place. History The First Tournament After hearing about the Dead or Alive tournament, Zack enters to increase his popularity and make a name for himself. He apparently succeeds in that endeavor, to an extent. He also earns a high enough ranking in the tournament to gain a prize of significant monetary value. The Second Tournament Zack entered the next tournament to please his fans and gain more money. Through the rounds, he had to face Tina Armstrong, who he took a fancy to, and tried to ask her out. Tina wasn't impressed and refused his advances, giving him a mirror and told him to "use it", hinting that she didn't like his appearance. Taking slight offence, the two fight it out. As Zack went through the rounds, he meets Tina's father, Bass, who, being a protective parent, became enraged when he learned Zack liked Tina. He also meets Leon, who seems to know him, but Zack claims that he doesn't know the man at all (and pulls the same mirror insult on Leon that Tina did.) After the tournament, Zack once again succeeded in this task and returned to his life of leisure. The Third Tournament After exhausting all his financial reserves, Zack entered the third tournament to earn more money so that he can enjoy a vacation. During the tournament, he has to fight Gen Fu, who wants the prize money to pay off his granddaughter's hospital fees. Although Zack tries to tell him that if Gen Fu let him get the prize money, he could double it through gambling in a day, Gen Fu doesn't believe he can, and the two fight. He also fights Bass once more, and both fight over the who is going to win the prize money. In the end, Ayane actually came first, but due to her departure after the tournament, Zack claimed the title by default, and got the prize money. With the winnings, Zack went to Las Vegas, and not only did he meet his future girlfriend and partner, Niki, but they also won a fortune from the Roulette tables together. Forming Zack Island Using the winnings they got in Las Vegas, Zack and Niki managed to buy a private island. He then sent out invitations to all the previous female contestants of the Dead or Alive tournament (as well as someone who wasn't previously a participant) that indicated that a new tournament was going to be held there. However, when they got there, they discovered the entire thing was a hoax. After two weeks passed, the dormant volcano unexpectedly erupted, with Zack being abandoned by Niki. Despite the fiery destruction of the island, he managed to survive, albeit bankrupt. The Fourth Tournament Despite public expectation, Zack went right on to his next conquest by attempting to climb the DOATEC Tritower during the fourth Dead or Alive Tournament. Despite nearly making it to the top, Zack was blown off the side of the building during the initial destructive explosions that were the result of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan’s attack on the corporation. After watching the explosion in shock and disbelief, he turns around to find Bayman who immediately confronts Zack. Still in shock, he fights Bayman. When Helena activated the building’s self-destruct and attempted suicide by staying inside the building, Zack was the only fighter able to get to her. Having his extraction pilot fly through the blazing tritowers, he pull her from the roof she was standing on seconds before the building’s detonation. Because of this, Helena gave her first place title to him. Afterwards, Zack and Niki are reacquainted and go on an expedition to Egypt where they discover and explore a crypt, finding a large fortune, fighting off and fleeing an army of undead skeletons in the process. Resurrecting Zack Island Using the fortune Zack and Niki uncovered in Egypt, Zack, with help from extraterrestrials, resurrected Zack Island and renamed it New Zack Island. He then sends out fake invitations to the new Dead or Alive tournament to lure the girls over, although only Hitomi fell for the same trick twice, as the others had come over for their own reasons besides the tournament. Notably, Helena Douglas came over to see Zack with an offer. After two weeks had passed, Zack was about to propose to Niki, although a meteor shower set off the volcano again, sending it underneath the waves once more. Although Zack was assumed to have perished, he ended up being saved by the aliens he earlier made a deal with. The Fifth Tournament Zack is under Helena's employment during the two years after the fourth tournament. He is also the host of the fifth tournament, and during the reopening of DOATEC, Zack travels to give fighters invites to the fifth tournament. He watches Kokoro fight Akira Yuki and comments saying "10 years. Time sure does fly". It is assumed that he was talking about Akira due to the fact that more than 10 years have passed by the timeline of Virtua fighter series. Later on, Helena asks Zack to bring Hayate, Ayane, Ryu Hayabusa and Bayman to her on the Freedom Survivor to talk about personal business, specifically about Donovan and his new organization, MIST. Zack finds Hayabusa in New York, but is unable to convince him to go with him to Helena because of the Dragon Ninja's personal business and refusal to go on the helicopter. He somehow is able to recruit Ayane and picks up Hayate in the Middle East, but is unable to convince Bayman to join because he needed to go to other places and investigate about Donovan and Christie. Endings Dead or Alive 3 ending zack|''DOA3'' "The Richman" Dead Or Alive 4 - Zack Ending - Great Quality !!|''DOA4'' "Zack! Zack!! Zack!!!" Character Appearance :See also: Zack's Costumes Zack is a young African-American man who likes likes to keep up with his looks. As he keeps changing the style of his hair and dyes it constantly such as crimson red, neon green and turquoise, but his natural hair color is unknown though it is presumed to be black. Zack chooses to wear dark sunglasses and goggles with colored lenses that hide his eyes, but his eye color is dark brown as revealed in Dead or Alive 5 in his second costume: the player can see his eyes from the sides of his glasses. Often seen wearing bright, colorful, and sometimes absolutely bizarre costumes in the tournaments, Zack has one of the most flamboyant appearances in the series, as well as being the only character that goes through the largest change of appearance every game, since he changes his hair so much. One of his recurring costumes, and possibly his most iconic outfit, is a tight full-body "alien suit". Made from silver, reflective material, the suit comes with boots and gloves with neon green trim, a blue screen on his chest, as well as a hood with red goggles. The hood gives Zack "pointed ears", and a flowing antenna on his forehead, which can glow purple when he taunts other fighters. In the latest installment, he has a completely bald head for the majority of his costumes, and has a more mature appearance. He has a naturally colored trimmed beard, and his skin is more normally dark. He wears alot more conservative costumes, such as suits, hoodies and jeans, but he still does possess the alien suit, and an even more outrageous Disco inspired jumpsuit and flowery afro wig, and platform boots. Personality Zack is perpetually happy, silly, optimistic and a natural showman who lives to entertain and tries to never disappoint his friends. He is constantly smiling and bares a positive light about himself, simply shrugging off any setbacks and insults that may come his way. Wherever he goes, Zack often makes commotion and creates scenes. With his cheerful ways, clownish antics, and sometimes weird behaviour, Zack is often a source of comic relief in the series. When fighting, he likes flashy, showy moves, and keeps up a constant patter of talk and laughter. His ego has led him to create autographs and statues in his image, even naming an entire island after himself. Zack used to be money-hungry; he entered the tournaments solely to win the prize money to fund his luxurious lifestyle, and he is a master at the casino table. However, by the time of Dead or Alive 5, Zack becomes a polite and reserved man; he may have learned this working under Helena. Zack does also care for other people; he saved Helena from committing suicide at the burning tower, and is willing to help Helena from building a new and peaceful DOATEC. Etymology The English name Zack is a short form of Zachary, a form of Zacharias, which in turn is a Greek form of Zechariah. The name Zechariah is from the Hebrew name זְכַרְיָה (Zekharyah) which means "Yahweh (God) remembers". Relationships Tina Armstrong Since Dead or Alive 2, Zack had an attraction to Tina Armstrong but failed many times to make Tina fall in love with him, mostly due to his loud, strange appearance, which Tina did not like the look of at all. After falling for Niki, Zack stopped chasing after Tina. In Dead or Alive 5 it's unknown if Zack is still with Niki, he clearly have a attraction to Tina, calling her "Tina babe" but in a more polite way. Zack is also often teased by Tina; if the two of them win a tag-team fight, Tina would high-five Zack, but as he does it back, she would jump to the side and let him fall onto the ground. In Dead or Alive 5, the two are shown to have a fondness and tease with each other. Tina also got angry with him when he confused her with Sarah. Niki After meeting in Vegas in Dead or Alive 3, Zack fell in love with Niki and the two started dating. The two did break up after Zack Island’s initial destruction but reunited again during Dead or Alive 4 and the pair remained together during the resurrection of Zack Island and the island’s second destruction. Zack refers to Niki as his lucky charm and even named a beach on his island after her. The two of them share the same greed for money and luxury. Hinted by the first chapter of Dead or Alive 5, ''Zack and Niki may have officially broken up based on him keeping a picture of Helena on his helicopter with hearts scribbled. However, the picture next consists of Niki, which is likely a memento to remember her, or he might still have mixed interests. Bass Armstrong Zack and Bass have formed a kind of rivalry since Zack’s "courtship" of Tina; Bass is highly protective of his daughter and saw Zack as a threat, although Tina was obviously not interested in Zack. Their rivalry was such that Zack even named a beachhead after Bass as a joke on Zack's Island. By the time of ''Dead or Alive 5 ''Zack is on more friendly terms with Bass and he even has a friendly fight with him. Helena Douglas Zack saved Helena from her attempted self-sacrifice during the destruction of the DOATEC Tritower. Since then, the pair seem to have become business partners, with Helena visiting New Zack Island in order to discuss the possible resurrection of DOATEC. As of ''Dead or Alive 5, Zack seems to be working under Helena. A photo of Helena with hearts on it is also present in the helicopter Zack, implying that he may have a romantic interest with her. Leon In Dead or Alive 2, Leon claims that he and Zack had met before, although Zack says that he has never met him before. It is unknown if the men ever did meet before and Zack just forgot, if Zack is just denying it or if Leon confused Zack for someone else. Bayman Bayman and Zack have a complicated relationship. In the events of Dead or Alive 5, Bayman even gave a blunt remark that Zack "creeps him out." Despite this angering Zack, he accepted that he was not to convince Bayman otherwise nor to convince him to see Helena (which was the objective). Gameplay Dead or Alive :See also: Zack's Command Lists Zack's main strength lies in his quick strikes and mix-up game. His lifter rising knee is an excellent combo starter and leads to many juggling possibilities, such as the belial rush and the demon rush combo strings. His combo's can be slow to perform, but his strength makes up for that. His single strikes (such as the long bazooka) are powerful, but leave him open for attacks and throws. Overall, Zack's moveset concentrates on keeping the opponent speculating as to the next move, while his speed makes him a decent strike character as well. Zack is also the fastest male fighter to run across the stage in the series. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' Series *''Dead or Alive'' (Arcade) (Playable, 1996) *''Dead or Alive'' (Sega Saturn) (Playable, 1997) *''Dead or Alive'' (PlayStation) (Playable, 1998) *''Dead or Alive++'' (Playable, 1998) *''Dead or Alive 2'' (Playable, 1999 - 2000) *''DOA2: Hardcore'' (Playable, 2000) *''Dead or Alive 3'' (Playable, 2001 - 2002) *''Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball'' (Non-Playable, 2003) *''Dead or Alive 1 Ultimate'' (Playable, 2004 - 2005) *''Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate'' (Playable, 2004 - 2005) *''Dead or Alive 4'' (Playable, 2005 - 2006) *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2'' (Non-Playable, 2006) *''Dead or Alive Paradise'' (Non-Playable, 2010) *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' (Playable, 2011) *''Dead or Alive 5'' (Playable, 2012) *''Dead or Alive 5+'' (Playable, 2013) *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' (Playable, 2013) *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade'' (Playable, 2013) *''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' (Playable, 2015) ''Dead or Alive''-Related Media ''DOA: Dead or Alive'' Zack appeared in the 2006 movie, DOA: Dead or Alive, portrayed by Brian J. White. Taking part in the tournament, Zack often teases and talks-down to Tina as she was a professional wrestler, a style of mock combat, and therefore not a "real fighter". Despite his playful bullying, Zack is also attracted to Tina, as he is in Dead or Alive 2, and often tries to flirt with her, although Tina always tries to tell him she isn't interested and gets back at him through pranks and beating him up. During the second round, the two of them come face to face, and Tina defeats Zack, gaining her place in the quarter-finals, and a lot more respect from Zack, who sees that Tina can actually fight. Also Known As *A Funky Thai Style Boxer - Dead or Alive 2 *Funky Muay Thai Dude - DOA2: Hardcore Games and Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate *The Crazy Climber - Dead or Alive 4 *The Funky DJ - Dead or Alive 5 Games Fighter Quotes *''Dead or Alive'' *''Dead or Alive 2/DOA2: Hardcore'' *''Dead or Alive 3'' *''Dead or Alive 1 Ultimate/Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate'' *''Dead or Alive 4'' *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' *''Dead or Alive 5/Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate/Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' Musical Themes *NO MONEY - Dead or Alive (Arcade Mode) *Gonna Make You Gasp - Dead or Alive (1998) (Tournament Mode) *B-boy no "B" ~evolved from ++~ - Dead or Alive 2 *Rhyme Star - Dead or Alive 2 Ending Theme *I don't believe it! - Dead or Alive 3 *Magic in the Night - Dead or Alive 3 Ending Theme *Zack Remix - Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate (Ray House) *Zany Zapper - Dead or Alive 4 and Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade *B-boy no "B" Remix - Dead or Alive 4 (Crash Club) *The Raiders - Dead or Alive 4 Ending Theme *[[B-boy no "B" (Dimensions Remix)|B-boy no "B" (Dimensions Remix)]] - Dead or Alive: Dimensions *Cheerful Buddhist Priest - Dead or Alive 5 (Story Mode) Gallery Trivia *In prototypes of Dead or Alive, there was a Muay Thai fighter named Kelly, who later became Zack. In the Sound Test of Dead or Alive and Dead or Alive 2 arcade versions, Zack's BGM and dialogue still use the two-letter code "KL". *Zack is the only male character to physically appear in the Dead or Alive Xtreme sub-series. *Zack is a regular customer at Hayabusa's curio shop, shown through the items shown in Dead or Alive Xtreme 2. *Zack's appearance is based off of the famous basketball player . Rodman provides his voice in Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball. *In Kokoro's Dead or Alive 4 cinematic ending, Zack can be seen towards the end, sticking himself out of a carriage to shout after her. *Zack has the most character themes present in Dead or Alive 5 with a total of three. *Zack is the first male to be shown to have pierced ears. *In the original Dead or Alive, Zack is shown to have a tattoo on his left upper arm and his right wrist. Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:American Characters Category:Characters born in April Category:Muay Thai Practitioners Category:Dead or Alive 1 Characters Category:Dead or Alive 2 Characters Category:Dead or Alive 3 Characters Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball Characters Category:Dead or Alive 1 Ultimate Characters Category:Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate Characters Category:Dead or Alive 4 Characters Category:DOA: Dead or Alive Characters Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 Characters Category:Dead or Alive Online Characters Category:Dead or Alive Paradise Characters Category:Dead or Alive: Dimensions Characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Last Round Characters